Tea Spilling Page
No this gonna be the cover. Tea Spilled my ugly old art was the cover MistArtz 31/8/19 of the page so i had to change it so here have some jam Secret I’m scared to go on bloxburg because of a certain user. Peppycatgaming, Aug 31 2019 Minnie is sucking up to me and wants staff DudemasterAJ, 28/8/19 Every single staff season there has to be someone sucking up to me. Me trying to be nice, and me trying to vibe that I'm not happy. Griffin, Firedragon, minnie... -sigh- Please just act as if you were editing like on a normal day and not running for a staff position. I hate my nails Safarichubby, 28/8/19 Most of you people probably haven't heard of this but, I stabbed myself with my nail while trying to open a kitkat bar :-: I still have the scar below me lip D: Siskin doesnt think I'm striaght MistArtz, 28/8/19 my other friend doesnt either :pensive: also apples are toxic I feel like.. Safarichubby, 28/8/19 I feel like I haven’t been talking to Dudemaster or Shooting often :( ahhh fluffën 28/8/19 im to scared about the end of time someone write a huge ted talk on my message wall of why i shouldn't be scared about it :( Reply to “Minnie’s Sucking” ———————- 8/28/19 8:19 PM PT I feel like maybe I am a bit of a try hard, but I didn’t mean to like mess up everything on the scammers wiki. Sorry dude and shooting stars if I’m annoying you- but tbh why dude are you like pointing me out? All I have done is make new page, not make edits on others. And not only, you saying “Minnie is sucking” makes me VERY uncomfortable. Rn I’m raging cause of drama on the PWIWW and so on. I didn’t mean to bring drama here. So please dude, stop pointing me out, I’m just trying to help. Ok, enjoy your tea ❤️. im sorry , if I did anything wrong- please let me know on my wall so I can improve myself :D -minnie uwu MistArtz, 28/8/19 you guys are epic >:) insert advertising im so sorry im destroying the atmosphere here just delete this if you want to-- well like i never tell anyone but MistArtz, 28/8/19 sometimes i just want to choke myself and try to choke myself u get me? but thats not important anyway Scream Mysty you are amazing Jam-Minnie �������� ^^ MistArtz, 28/8/19 no u how dare you-minnie . you will never find out who i am!!1!1!11 haaah im not okay Chocolatekoala96, 29/8/2019 i think im made up of only three substances - melatonin, xanax, and chocolate I feel weird Safarichubby 29/8/19 I can’t really describe the feeling.. I feel like time is going by too fast. I can’t just stop it and enjoy it. Not to mention school.. summer was over in just the blink of an eye. Soon everyone I know may be dead or or gone or something smh. I’m low key scared for school. I better not get bullied for liking furries this year by the dumb boys. the cake is a lie MistArts 29/8/19 it is a side of mist that they dont want you to know about!11!1 Not MistArtz 29/8/19 she never owned jam!11!1!!1 Second time writing in this today- Safarichubby 29/8/19 Mist you betrayed the jam clan omg booly. Also, you never really realize you improve on art until you look back at your old drawings and realize, "oh wow, these suck. I mean like really suck. o-o". I always find it so nice to know your keep on improving and aren't stuck doing the same thing for years... thats true MistArtz 29/8/19 like look at this it sucks so much this is the newest drawing i have of them GRRRRRRRRRRRRREDJGHJDHJGDK DiopsideDove 30/8/19 So... ...at the local pet shop, there was a cat for adoption. I wanted to adopt her sooooo much. BUT THEN SOMEBODY ELSE ADOPTED HER, RIFJGIFKJGKRFDJGFGFKJNGKDJGVKDJ Staff Season at TAJSW Shootingstrxs, 30/8/2019 Honestly, during the 2 staff seasons I've experienced at TAJSW, I feel like everyone keeps sucking up to staff members, especially Dudemaster, since he's the founder of the wiki. During staff season, the wiki becomes slightly more active since everybody's trying to get their edits up so they can meet the requirements that they need to for a staff position. Otherwise, when it's not staff season, the wiki is practically a cemetery all day. And, I don't really wanna say any names, but I'm slightly irritated by the fact that one of our staff members keeps mentioning the fact that they would like to be promoted to admin because of those vandal attacks. They said they could help out by busting all of their accounts, but when I promoted them, they didn't do a single thing. I feel like they were doing much more before I promoted them. Now the next person I'm gonna rant about is on this wiki, so if you see this and know who you are, I'm really sorry about all the rude things I'm gonna say next. I honestly think if it'd be better if you didn't read past the point where you got to know who you are, since I know you're sensitive. I'm sorry, I just really needed to get this out. First of all, they're a content moderator on a wiki, and they've only edited pages twice up until now. They actually used to be an admin, somehow? Second of all, when they wanted to be promoted on another wiki, they kept mentioning the fact that they wanted to be mod constantly, that I even got so fed up of it and mentioned it to them. But that didn't stop them, they even put the staff members' opinions' about them becoming a mod on their profile. I was really irritated by the fact that they kept mentioning it. Even when I wanted to be a mod on that wiki, I didn't constantly say "oof I really wish I was a mod", I just kept working up my edits. I wasn't bothering any of the staff at all. But I only really got promoted since I was the wiki founder's old friend. I kind of found that pretty unfair myself, but I just kept editing so that I'd at least fit the requirements, so I could be happy, knowing that I at least fit the requirements for this position. On the topic of requirements, one of the staff there doesn't fit one of the major requirements for their position. I reminded them to get their edits up, but they just ignored my warning. Also, Minnie, if you see this, I think Dudemaster's a bit mad at you for bringing the PWIWW drama to TAJSW. We've already dealt with a lot of drama there, and, sorry if this sounds rude, but you bringing the PWIWW drama there really isn't helping any of us. It's just stressing us out even more. okay wow that was a lot- spills my tea MistArtz 30/8/19 tea spilled B) Reply to shooting staff season Safarichubby 30/8/19 I think I know who you’re talking about. Yeah I can agree it does get super annoying when the wiki becomes super active only because of staff season. The only reason I got staff was because I helped with that vandal attack and was adding the scammers I caught. I didn’t even meet the requirements I think. I still try to edit as much as I can to meet the b-crat requirement. I can see why you are annoyed with that user though. Reply to shootings staff season + another vent i also have to say Floofen 8/30/19 hhh i see what you mean. I actually kinda wish i wasent staff in the first place even. I just wrote about stuff that i did on another wiki and boom, im a staff member Anyways here is my vent i also have to bring in Tbh idk why but i feel so irritated about the end of time, idk why, it just tickles me. I know I'll be dead during the event, but it just scares me. Ik its just a theory but just imagine when the universe ends and nothing exists. I'm trying to take it off, but i just can't. I try to make my mind clam down, but it keeps on getting in my brain. Honestly i got it after watching the prince of Egypt for the 2nd time, but it feels like i got it another way now onto staff stuf I'm gonna have to agree with shooting, a lot of people are getting active during staff season as if we hosted the staff season every week we would have a active community. Honestly no offense but one of the chat mods kinda doesn't deserve the role. I mean, they're amazing and nice but, i just don't think she deserved it. anyways i also feel very stressed being a admin, like when a vandal comes when I'm in school and does serious damage, people might attack me because i wasent there. thank you uwu Reply to Floofen Safarichubby 30/8/19 If anyone attacks for not being there when the vandal attacks (because of school) I will be mad. It’s not your fault you’re at school. Pls don’t be stressed :(. If any of you kids be booly to floof I will smacc and ban you for a week/ day (Depending on how much you are bully). i want to vent but MistArtx 30/8/19 but i have no ideas for vents like seriously i cant think of anything Im annoyed Minnie- 8-30-19 So um, people keep-bringing-back-the-past-drama which is really annoying me and triggering me. On the PWIWW, some people are literally trying to annoy me by saying “not so nice now well see you at your funeral when your unblocked ps im immortal”. And I am here just saying. SHUT-THE-HECK-UP. So yeah, some people don’t know my side of the storywhixh really annoys me, which is even more annoying is that people have to rub it. Now, a staff who recently ASKED for being admin is sucking up to Mist and THAT really annoys me. Hopefully they know who they are. You can’t just like, ask for admin, like content mod is good enough. But admin? You kinda have to work. So yeah, let’s just say, this day annoys me. I attempted going on a Minecraft server but. Safarichubby 30/8/19 I got called a noob, even through I started playing the game “mystery murderer“ like 5 minutes ago. Sorry I don’t have 10 years to play one damn game. I hate people sometimes.. Reply to Fluffën + Another Vent Shootingstrxs, 31/8/2019 Pretty sure I know who you're talking about. I also think they shouldn't have gotten to be a chat mod. They're friendly and all, but I don't really think they're fit for chat mod. Same goes for another user, I'm pretty sure you know who that is. Not to be rude, but I was slightly annoyed by the fact that they were only editing pages so they could be promoted to admin. When I wanted to be a mod, sure, I was editing pages so I could be promoted, but I was also editing them because they held wrong information, and because some formats were not right, and some people would say our wiki isn't "professional", because we don't have a proper page format. After I promoted them, though, they stopped editing. Otherwise, when they wanted to be an admin, they were constantly adding appropriate categories, adding templates, etc. But now? Nothing. Nothing at all. I was also irritated by the fact that, whenever they were the 1st on the leaderboard for number of contribs made in a week, they would always '' mention it, as if they were rubbing it in our faces that they contribute to the wiki more than us. Sure, if you get first place in some sort of competition, you're going to tell everyone, but this user was literally rubbing it in our faces. They kept saying "oof I'm first on the leaderboard again I hope that's not considered spam". I felt very irritated, but I didn't say anything, since it would come off as rude. I'm just saying this right now since this is a vent page. 'Reply to shooting+ another vent/rant' Floofen, 8/31/19 Updated as of 9/2/19 wow what a rant/vent chain I know who you mean exactly. I don't like how she would always talk about being staff and lure attention, Now here's another vent, its not about the fate of the universe or the wiki we were talking about, its about a different wiki Idk why,but I'm getting a bit angry at one of the staff there. Becuase? I saw them copy some stuff on tajsw. They literally took mists userboxes and then guess what? I was looking at a old blog from 30 days ago, and they took Mist's statement on her code of locking old blogs (well about 1/4 of the statment) I wish Mist got some respect, but guess what? They never credited her and/or got permission from tajsw and then just took it, They made it say "this blog post hasent been commented for over 30 days, there is no need to comment" which is 1/4 of mist's work when you try to comment on a old blog. And guess what? They claimed it as their own (or at least never credited mist) and never asked mist on any chat platform. I don't wanna act this rude since they're such a sweet, nice, kind person. But i still feel like just because your nice doesn't let you take stuff without permission. I mean, they could just say another thing, but they didn't. Oh well. Update:Welp, looks like they're on edge. They took the featured template from the Disney Wiki, a very big wiki. wow that was so long 'Reply to everybody who was talking about staff applications' 'Yumblejam, 8/31/19''' I have no idea if you were talking about me with the sucking up and stuff, and if you were, I'm really sorry. I've been having some anger issues lately, and I have anxiety, and as I've been yelling at lots of people, I'm trying really hard to be nice to everyone. I hope that didn't come off as sucking up, and I'm really sorry if it did. ''My own vent'' I've discovered that I have sleeptalk. Apparently, last night, I said: 'I'll text a call number and..." Then I just stopped. I'm pretty sure I'm totally broken. If I suddenly am not active on any wikis without any warnings, you can assume I exploded and am now really broken and dead Nice knowing y'all Reply to Yum Shootingstrxs, 1/9/2019 Don't worry, we weren't referring to you. Also I don't really think that yelling at people is considered sucking up. I also have sleeptalk. My mom once told me that I was talking about theorems in my sleep, when I don't even know what they are. I think User:Minniefanlover I think I may know what all of you guys are referring to. I dun agree completely or disagree. I say that maybe you should kinda write a friendly letter explaining to them how all of you guys feel. I think it would help a lot, it will help them, you and the wiki. I think if they do read the letter, hopefully they would understand they need to put effort. So yeah.. Sorry for coming into the conversation ouo Regrets (+a reply to shooting's post) User:Animatiøns I feel like a bully to become a staff member, and a serious hypocrite, I feel like how I made mistakes and how I wanna do them before and then after I burst into tears. I feel like the only thing I gained is more drama and more hate against me. I feel like that I actually begged others to become staff. and I hate that, it makes me feel so bad that I feel like resigning. I was the one who begged to be staff. I feel like it's me being the one that ruins everything. I only came to the internet for more friends. I found out that I truly hate myself more than I thought, and it's not just about my art and stuff. I feel like I would be a man begging in the streets,asking for money. I'm literally crying while typing this out. And after reading floofën's post, I realised that she was my friend, and if I admitted that I was the one who did it, we wouldn't be friends anymore and she would have grudge I feel like I'm the tornado here,trying to ruin everything and making good reasons and then being the hypocrite, I feel like a he staff member on tajsw, now i feel more immature than mature. I feel like I ruined my life and others I now feel more hypocritical and bad,and I ruined everything. Now I feel even worse by writing this and now i think I'm immature Анимации 16:34, September 1, 2019 (UTC) oh HeCk I just realised that they mentioned the fact that i was sensitive in the first place by the time I already finished this aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa uhh also shooting it this ends up offending you in some way that I have no idea about I'm like really sorry because this entire thing is just me venting on how I feel about myself (also pleaseee don't edit this and make it say that I'm amazing and epic because I won't brag and second I wanna speak about myself and not let other people's opinions crash through--) also I still think I am a hypocrite just wanna say that myself- Hmmmm Safarichubby- 9/1/19 So, If y’all didn‘t know, I went to a sleep away camp. At the camp, we played truth of dare. They asked me who my crush was, I said, I don’t have one. So they said “Seriously?” I was uh annoyed. So when they asked again, I just made up a fake name of a dude. Hhhhhh I low key regret that now. I could’ve said it was no one. Smh. Me and my dumb Brain You're hurting me. Dove~ 9/1/19 I am not going to post any usernames in this to avoid drama. Even if you know who I am talking about, PLEASE DO NOT SAY THEIR USERNAME. Ok, so. I try to be friends with everyone possible. That is hard, although, since the user I will be referring to as Anon has hurt me badly, it's become even harder. First, Anon got FANDOM-banned and then guess what? They came back with an alt, wait, no, many alts. I want to give them more chances. I want to remain their friend. However, I feel stupid and wrong by letting them break FANDOM's rules. There are many decent reasons for them to be FANDOM-blocked. They have been rude to people and threatened people. They've caused drama and more. They've sworn on wikis with no-swearing rules. I hate them in a way. I hate them so much in a way. Well... hate is a strong word. They are my friend... I guess? No. I don't hate them. I'm disappointed deeply by them. Anon... why? Why? You're mixing me up. I want to get out of the middle here. I'm standing here in the middle. I have too many regrets. I have too many guilts. Please. I'm smothering in here. You're hurting me, Anon. I thought I was your friend, but you've betrayed me indirectly in so many ways. You... I... I'm done with this. I am done. I can't even anymore. .. MistArtz 9/3/19 I need to do my summer homework i did most of my math questions and some are really hard so I'm going to take forever doing them but then my mom comes home in one hour and i dont want her to know that i havent been doing summer homework since shell embarrass me , especially when school is in just 2 days i also need to fake my reading log i dont know if i can do homework on time this year, i dont really want to fail myself but i want to do other things that are better than homework especially when i know im gonna suffer because theres this girl in my class that i dont like one time she cracked my phone screen (she was doing it on purpose ihad to get a new phone) and got chocolate syrup all over my clothes and hair i shouldve done my summer homework earlier wait this sounds like a vent so im gonna stop now Screams Safarichubby 9/3/19 I have school tommorwor. The time has come, for me to explodeeeee AAAAAAAAA MistArtz 9/4/19 Im literally screwed i need to do extra work and earn at least 10 points even though i have 2 hours left, i need to do my reading log, i have to read 200+ pages of a book and answer questions, and i have to do 4 impossible math questions.................. and school is tomorrow aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa this time I'm not gonna call myself big stupido hypocrite but it about heath >:( I have dehydration aka I'm not drinking enough water, it might sound unimportant to others but if you don't know I live in arizona-- where it gets like 110° so dehydration bad for meeeee and so is my heath I feel like I'm not worrying about my heath enough because of the internet >:( and since school is barging in I would have to excuse all the time to get water and that might get annoying overtime-- also my classmates are talking about how someone liked me back in kindergarten (yes, it's past tense so no more) but it's been years since kindergarten and I hadn't known until now and now I'm asexual?? owo?? heck Shootingstrxs, 9/9/2019 oh hey i have dehydration too in my country, it goes to around 70°c in the summer but since it's fall now (in my country) it's around 50°c also my friend in school keeps telling me that someone has a crush on me and when i ask him who it is he's like "lol im not telling you" E SirGawain8, 9/9/2019 My life is a mistake o lordy MistArtz 9/9/19 i just read the previous tea spill things and i uh reply to the thing about the 30 year old blog thing MistArtz 9/9/19 im pretty sure its something (javascript) on the fandom dev wiki thing to lock all blogs over 30 days old Boredom equals Haikus Yum 9/11/19 Give Yum a topic Yum will write poem about it AND YOU CAN’T STOP ME!!! >:) That was a haiku btw . User:Minniefanlover. 9/12/19 I just can’t. So much pressure. Everyone is going out on me it seems. Life is coming to me so quick. So much happening. It’s so hard to handle. Nvm what i said about that wiki Fluffen 9/12/19 Looks like that when i looked the lock old blogs thing on the fandom dev wiki it had the same thing so nvm. but they still copied the disney wikis featured template and possibly the transpirct format from the steven universe wiki so.... this is unfair >:( Shootingstrxs, 13/9/2019 one of my friends was in a spelling bee at our school and she spelt the word she got right but then the judge said she was wrong so she lost when she shouldn't have omg shooting MistArtz 9/13/19 how dare you i just remembered that one time i was in spelling bee (they gave me very easy words for some reason because i was small even though i had better spelling than like 99% of my class shcktgrakthcelws) and when they gave me castle i went k a s t l e stabs self XDDD XDDDD 9/13/19 haha ur mummy so gae that she gae xDDDD lololololol hahahahahahahahhah :p for some reason Animatiøns 9/14/19] I'm on the literal mood to make some apology thong about shooting's big fat vent on staff applications so i guess I'll do it here uhh sorry for being such a dumb jerk person who wanted to be staff back then I was stupid and dumb and a bad person I wish I wasn't staff and at some point I really wished I wasn't staff-- but I've helped the wiki so much and it's hard to leave such a good wiki--- why am i just the black cat in this world, giving bad luck to everyone and making others angry-- (not saying black cats are bad but lots of people refer to them as unlucky so imma use that) now if you don't know (lol no one knows), I've had a pretty bad life outside of the internet. School is stressing me out and literally stuff irl make me super mad. I know I could've just skipped that post, but I'm curious about everything ouo. heck the worst part is the fact that sometimes if you have a grudge/real anger against me, I'll start feeling really bad even if you don't want to because I try to make friends with everyone I find- plus that means if you expose me and I end up finding it, I'll start to feel real bad (even if you don't even try to make me feel bad also sorry for doing bad stuff like a big dummy on legs no me don't get into the big vent don't feel bad-- omg mist xd 9/14/19 animations youre big epic person not dum jerk person ahem matiøns 9/14/18 don't you remember back in early July and how I begged to be staff that makes me not epic and even if I never did that there is no evidence I am epic =the only epic thing I posted on here= my mom's birthday is the same birthday as my grandma (she is still alive) so yayyyy ������ um mistartz 9/14/19 um excuse me animations the law (of the entire planet) states that animations is epic in every way so your opinion is invalid hhh *spills tea* floofen 9/15/19 ok, im gonna metion a person in which ill call them dew (yep stardew valley ref) You might know who you are (since they are on this wiki) and I'm sorry if this hurts you Tbh, Dew is kinda like a cover-up person. She isn't giving enough proof and makes up stuff that are kinda like excuses, like "i have to go to a soccer game in 45 min" and "i have to prepare for my sister's bday party" and all of that. They also seem to redirect to someone (in which ill call Peridot as a steven universe ref) Dew actually makes me concerned, she's not giving enough proof for a scammer page. All i have is proof of her calling that scammer a scammer. She's only using words and not acutal pictures of them scamming. Also, for most of the pages she made, she just showed a picture of a Instagram page about them. she was also blocked in the play wild worth wiki. She's saying that potato made assumptions, although I'm sure that potato is a honest person. Honestly I've been supporting her all the way, knowing she's a good person at the very least. But i just can't with all of this. Again, if your the person i called you by the aliases of Dew, im sorry if this hurts you. now thats all of my suddenly long rant *scream* oh i know about that, there are more stuff about her than that .... You don’t know me. We all don’t know each other, reember that. And I was just trying to help. Please understand that. ————— Thanks, minnie .ap mist 9/16/19 its oka I'm Crying? Halp I'm a teen/tween Y'all know what that means... HORMONES Yay hhhh I'm perfectly happy and I'm done with my homework and on FANDOM AND I'M CRYING??? #HormonalStruggles Category:Hi Category:Yup Category:Spamz Category:Randomnez Category:A Category:B Category:C Category:D Category:E Category:F Category:G Category:H Category:I Category:J Category:K Category:L Category:M Category:N Category:O Category:P Category:Q Category:R Category:S Category:T Category:U Category:V Category:W Category:X Category:Y Category:Z Category:Xswcdwwecdefvcevf Category:C d Category:Rf Category:Fr Category:. rf Category:Rf fr Category:Fve Category:Vfe Category:Fevv Category:Frv Category:Frvfrv Category:F rv Category:Vfr Category:FveEef Category:Efv Category:Fvr Category:Fev Category:Fevfrv Category:Frvfrvfrv Category:Frvfev Category:Fvrrfv Category:Fvevfr Category:Fvefev Category:Fvefe Category:Vfev Category:Frvr Category:Fvfvr Category:Fveefcc Category:Fe Category:Vef Category:Evf Category:Vfecfe Category:Fevfve Category:Vfee Category:Fv Category:Fvevfe Category:Dr Category:Fhvsd Category:Fas Category:De Category:Fertg Category:Wed Category:Df Category:Sefg Category:Egrb Category:Edf Category:Efvafssfsdffhrhtrtbd Category:Fvf Category:Vasf Category:Zs Category:Cs Category:Fvs Category:Efvs Category:Dg Category:Sdfv Category:Sdf Category:Frgh Category:Ef Category:Gws Category:Ferhfv Category:Dgttjjeef Category:Grg Category:Hdg Category:Bsdg Category:Hed Category:Gbsd Category:Gb Category:Sdgb Category:Edgb Category:Sdgbsdgb Category:Sdg Category:Bsgdb Category:Dfb Category:Ssfb Category:Sdfbsdf Category:Vasfv Category:Ssf Category:Va Category:Sdcaad Category:Fge Category:Rh Category:,ykum Category:Erj Category:Nrh Category:Evaaxx Category:Aas Category:Qasx Category:Aad Category:Ced Category:Vhg Category:Buj Category:Uk,t Category:Jm Category:Fhb Category:Ds Category:Qa Category:Qabf Category:Dfbvf Category:Ww Category:Cef Category:Gerg Category:Hrht Category:Dfbfb fb Category:Fdvsef Category:Scd Category:Sdv d Category:Dv v Category:Ddv Category:Sxc Category:Sdv Category:Sdc Category:V sdv Category:Dv Category:Vid sdv Category:Svc Category:Scv Category:Sdv vid Category:Sd Category:Vsd Category:Scdad cdv Category:Sdcsdc Category:Sad Category:Sdcno hj Category:Ymt Category:Yhnr Category:Hg f Category:Gbdf Category:Dfb df Category:Bddv Category:Dfv Category:Cvb Category:Ssc asc Category:Cv Category:F g Category:B y Category:Tny Category:Rbt Category:Rv Category:Esdc Category:Efg Category:Byjm Category:Jty Category:Mtj Category:Rt Category:Was Category:Cv tn Category:Rhb Category:Efb Category:Caadc Category:Sdvhb Category:Vds Category:Dfasc Category:V rhb Category:Rhn Category:Re Category:Rfe Category:Vr Category:Tjm Category:Tj Category:,, Category:Itm Category:Erg Category:We Category:Cqsd Category:Cqsde Category:Rvrtg Category:Mr Category:Yhb Category:Egr Category:Ne Category:Dfvw Category:Edcd Category:Qsgr Category:Bbd Category:Fv d Category:Fvddvb Category:Sdfvs Category:Dvv Category:Sfv Category:Dv s Category:Vdv Category:Sdvvvs Category:Dvssfv Category:Sdvvfd Category:Vssf Category:Dvvsdg Category:Rthn Category:Ng Category:Jn Category:Tyj Category:Tg Category:Nrgn Category:Tgn Category:Fgh Category:Fgnn Category:Fgn Category:Rnf Category:Hgn Category:Tgj Category:Efgbrfg Category:Rgf Category:Rfgb Category:Efgfgb Category:Fg Category:Dbf Category:Efgbe Category:Fhn Category:Efh Category:Begf Category:Bdfg Category:Ergv Category:Ergb Category:Erggerh Category:Fasrf Category:Fvsd Category:Fvsdf Category:Vdf Category:Vsfd Category:Vsdfbd Category:Rgbd Category:Rb Category:Rgh Category:Thjr Category:Thjrthn Category:Rtn Category:Rth Category:Erv Category:Sdcaec Category:Ca Category:Fedfv Category:Dc a Category:Sc Category:Asc Category:Ascas Category:C a Category:Scsdv Category:Dfvdfv Category:Dfvdfb Category:Dfvdfvdfv Category:Sdv Cv Category:Sdsdv Category:Sdvsdv Category:Svd Category:Vsdsd Category:Vdd Category:Vvds sdv Category:Sdvsdv scd Category:Acs Category:Ascacs Category:Dfvdfb df Category:B d Category:Fb Category:Dgb Category:Dbg Category:Dfbdfb Category:Dfbsdv Category:Sddv Category:Ddvsdv Category:Sdv svd Category:Dfbthn Category:Tym Category:Fyn Category:Fb sdv Category:C daa Category:Sf Category:Sdv sd Category:Vad Category:Fb n Category:Yum Category:Th Category:Nbrb Category:Edc Category:Asdc Category:Scvgfn Category:Yhn Category:Erg sd Category:Csc Category:Yh Category:Fg r Category:Fgb Category:Sfg Category:Tyjrgb Category:Sfvbs Category:Dvacd Category:Asc asc Category:Cvdfvb Category:Rghn Category:Yjn Category:Rghbf dbf Category:Efvv Category:Edv Category:Sdv s Category:Vd Category:Dvsdv Category:Sdvfg g Category:Fgn f Category:Ntr Category:Ht Category:Adv Category:Ascd sv Category:Fbffb Category:Rbf Category:Dfbdfbdfv Category:Dd Category:Ddvb Category:Sdsdgb Category:Sdfdv Category:Sdv dv Category:Tyjtnum Category:Hm Category:Htng Category:Sv d Category:Aass Category:Adc Category:Sdvedv Category:Ntrjm Category:J, Category:Tj, Category:Rbterv Category:Wev Category:Sdwdf Category:Vefb Category:Rbh Category:Rhm Category:Dnf Category:Egf Category:Wfen Category:Wfe Category:Gqefb Category:Efergbegr Category:Begferv Category:Rgr dfb Category:Bf Category:Erb rfb Category:Bff Category:Rg Category:B r Category:Febf Category:Rtnrfg Category:Bef Category:B bf Category:D. Category:C. C Category:Rtnfng Category:Dbf bs Category:Dgwd Category:Jugrh Category:Tns Category:Vd s Category:Sdv a Category:Scasc Category:So Category:X. Category:Dfbgh Category:Fgbdfb Category:Cb Category:Dc Category:Sdv sdv Category:Sdv sdv d Category:Bfdfb Category:Dfbdfbdfb Category:Fbsdv Category:Sd s Category:Dvsdvsdv Category:Sd sd Category:Dfbdfbdbf Category:Bf d Category:Fdvf Category:Dfv d Category:Fb dfb Category:Scv sdv Category:Sdvsd Category:V sd Category:V s Category:Cvscv Category:Sdvsdv sd Category:V. Category:SdvRgn Category:Gn Category:Nt Category:Yj Category:Re,gh5;,hl5 Category:4ghmo54l,gvg Category:3bo5krvl,e Category:Bh5mor4v,r Category:4egb5m4pov, Category:Re3mbgi5po4,g Category:54h,o5p4,f.r Category:Ehk05pr,.vfc Category:Dfmh90i5,klgb Category:Remh0o,br Category:F.dbemrto940bv,r Category:Ehn,k6-05,h.bg Category:Rfmge904me,v\d Category:Hn.ly Category:Reb,hnp5t/.b Category:Gvr,moen,gv Category:Gfmntp.bv Category:Gf,nkyp. bgf Category:Fnbtr,.j Category:G.,o,hb.r Category:,ero,bv. Category:Ru Category:6-0l.nb Category:R,yhup6t.g Category:Rd,flpgh.rtpbhl.r Category:Ht,p5-0l45-g.v Category:Bf'd Category:Klhtp;vg\ Category:Db Category:Tlh-pltd Category:Gfn,ltr Category:H;jty Category:Bhmgfrnjtl Category:Frb,nnt Category:J,lnof,db Category:Grt,kbp Category:Dbkot,b Category:Dfmbort,b Category:Fprdv/;fd Category:Hnjkgb, Category:Fnbmjfdunjymg5 Category:Cndismbhr Category:Dnjvirpme v Category:Cxjdbgfdghk Category:Fh' Category:Jbglfbmvgfnpogv,c Category:Rmjohkptrr Category:Cdfbkrp0cvlbkrpjneb Category:Rfghk' Category:Rhkrl\ Category:Hyjtgl;re Category:Rghkrt Category:Hgh\ Category:Jy Category:Rgthjhfdgf Category:Hgh Category:J67iyu Category:Bgnhmjnkgl Category:Vemblv,fbd Category:Vgdnjifv,f Category:Br9iog, Category:Vfborik,f Category:Bvfmdibo,f Category:Vmorfpgk,v Category:Vrktgdv Category:Tea Spilled Category:Mist was here Category:Mist approved Category:Jam approved Category:Safari approved Category:Minnie was here Category:Quhope was here Category:Sapphire was here Category:DiopsideDove was here Category:Shooting was here Category:Tea sis Category:There is tea here Category:Free tea Category:Tea Category:Ajrw Category:Acrjuestisljket Category:Rdkvyrd Category:Yvdkrs Category:Yvrdksyrdvs Category:Ytrkesv Category:Yrdsyv Category:Dkyvr Category:Yvldry Category:Vdrlyaw Category:Evlyskva Category:Rmxa Category:Rkwa Category:Xrksatk Category:Stckeka' Category:Omg mist bully Category:Parrot stuff Category:ParrotZzzz Category:Yumblejam was here Category:Jam Category:Jams Category:Jamnesss Category:Yummy Tea Jam Category:I spilled tea by accident... Category:And I'm proud of it! Category:Dont take this seriously Category:Okay bye Category:Oh and one last thing Category:Forgotten was here!!!!!!!!! Category:Tea is yummy Category:But kiddos remember, Category:Jam is 1,000,000 times better Category:But I'm just saying Category:Tea is pretty good Category:But again not compared to jam Category:To recap, Category:Tea is good but jam is better Category:Repeat after me: Tea is good but jam is better Category:Okay I'm done doing the I-PUT-STUPID-CATEGORIES-ON-PAGES-BECAUSE-ITS-FUN thing. bye